1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a hydraulic brake system, and more particularly, to a hydraulic brake system capable of attenuating pressure pulsation of brake oil discharged from a pump and also reducing operation noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to control braking hydraulic pressure delivered to a brake of a vehicle, an electric brake system includes a plurality of solenoid valves disposed at a modulator block, a low pressure accumulator and a high pressure accumulator which temporarily store oil, a pump disposed between the low pressure accumulator and the high pressure accumulator to pump the oil stored in the low pressure accumulator, a motor provided to drive the pump, and an electronic control unit (ECU) controlling these components which electrically operate.
Such an electric brake system has been used by employing a variety of structures in which the high pressure accumulator having a predetermined damping space is provided to reduce pressure pulsation generated as hydraulic pressure of brake oil discharged from the pump is formed in a high pressure and an orifice is provided at an outport discharged through the high pressure accumulator. Here, the high pressure accumulator is provided in a hydraulic brake system so as to attenuate pressure pulsation, and may be referred to as a pulsation reducing device or a damping device and will be referred to herein below as a damping device.
Such a damping device is used by providing a separate orifice to attenuate pressure pulsation. That is, the damping device is configured such that an orifice is necessarily manufactured or installed at an outport discharged through the damping device to attenuate pressure pulsation.
However, because the orifice should be separately manufactured or assembled as described above, there are problems in that an additional time is increased to manufacture and assemble the orifice and also manufacturing costs are increased, for providing the orifice in the damping device.
Also, a damping device should be designed based on an amount of discharging capacity to attenuate pressure pulsation due to an abrupt flow variation caused by discharging and suctioning operations according to pumping of a pump, but a damping device provided at a conventional hydraulic brake system is configured for the purpose of simply attenuating pressure pulsation so that there is a problem in that it is difficult to obtain an efficient attenuation effect of pressure pulsation.